heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Crossovers of the Fictional Universe
Meeting Crossovers Of The Fictional Universe is an event that every crossover hero/heroine meets each other in another fictional universe. It is also the opposite of Handshakes and Good vs. Good. Examples * The Griffins meet the Simpsons in the Family Guy special "The Simpsons Guy". * The 2003 cartoon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles meet their 1980s cartoon and 1984 Mirage comic counterparts in the film Turtles Forever. **The 2012 cartoon Ninja Turtles also team up with their 1980s cartoon counterparts, as well as Batman from the DC Animated Universe. * Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus meet Aladdin and his friends in Agrabah. * In the first Avengers film, Iron Man, Captain American, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are united to combat the Chitauri. **In Avengers: Age of Ultron, they are introduced to Scarlet Witch, Vision, and Quicksilver during their fight against Ultron. They, War Machine, and Falcon join the team by the end of the film. **In Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War, they are introduced to Spider-Man, Ant-Man, and Black Panther. **In Avengers: Infinity War, they were introduced to Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy while protecting the Infinity Stones from Thanos. * The Simpsons meet the cast of Futurama when Bender gets sent back in time. * The Hasbro Universe comic franchise features the casts of IDW's Transformers and G.I. Joe comics uniting with other Hasbro properties such as Rom, Visionaries, Action Man, Micronauts, and M.A.S.K. as a result of both Mile Mayhem's attempt of obtaining Ore-13 and Merklynn's scheme of terraforming Cybertron into a replica of Prysmos, which is later revealed to ultimately be a phase of Shockwave's plan of poisoning Unicron to pave way for a new Decepticon Empire. * The cast of Phineas & Ferb meet Marvel heroes and villains in the special "Mission Marvel". They also meet Star Wars characters in "May the Ferb Be With You", a spoof of A New Hope. * The Milo Murphy's Law specials "Fungus Among Us" and "The Phineas & Ferb Effect" shows that both Phineas & Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law co-exist in the same universe. * In the outtakes featured in the end credits of early Pixar movies, Mike and Sully meet Rex from the Toy Story films. * Stitch meets many Disney characters in the trailers for Lilo & Stitch. * Timmy Turner meets Jimmy Neutron the mniseries The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. * Ben Tennyson gets warped into Generator Rex's universe in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United. Later, he and his partner Rook Blonko team up with the cast of The Secret Saturdays in the Ben 10: Omniverse episode "T.I.G.S.". * Captain Smek and his fellow Boov meet a Deadly Nadder's foot from How to Train Your Dragon in Almost Home. * The Rugrats meet the main trio of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters in the Rugrats episode "Ghost Story". The Rugrats and their families later meet the Wild Thornberrys in the film Rugrats Go Wild!. * Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, and their friend Castiel travel to the world of Scooby-Doo in the Supernatural episode "Scoobynatural". * The Power Rangers meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Steven Universe meets Uncle Grandpa in the Steven Universe episode "Say Uncle". * The 2013 cartoon version of the Teen Titans meet the 2016 cartoon version of the Powerpuff Girls in the Teen Titans Go! episode "TTG v PPG". * Bender meets Finn and Jake from Adventure Time in the Futurama episode "Leela and the Genestalk". * In OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes, K.O. meets Hero from RPG World in the episode "A Hero's Fate", Captain Planet and Kwame in "The Power Is Yours", Garnet from Steven Universe, Ben Tennyson from the 2016 Ben 10 cartoon, and Raven from ''Teen Titans Go! '' in "Crossover Nexus". Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events